


Emily Jones: America is a girl

by Animejunki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Love, Multiple Endings, Nyotalia, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animejunki/pseuds/Animejunki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's secret is revealed. Her secret is that he is a she. Emily catches the eye of all the countries. And must adjust to there feelings. What happens when the 2ps come into the picture and fall for her as well. </p><p>Who will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily Jones: America is a girl

**Author's Note:**

> my first Nyotalia story and yhis one is of America. Hope you all enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> -Character List;  
> .Emily Jones: Nyotalia America  
> .Arthur Kirkland: England   
> .Ludwig Beilschmidt: Germany   
> .Ivan Braginski: Russia  
> .
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .подсолнечник: sunflower (RUSSIAN)  
> .Mon Dieu, l'Amérique: My God, America (FRENCH)   
> .

[my first Nyotalia story and yhis one is of America. Hope you all enjoy]

_THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_

Emily's secret is revealed. Her secret is that he is a she. Emily catches the eye of all the countries. And must adjust to there feelings. What happens when the 2ps come into the picture and fall for her as well. 

Who will she choose? 

_THE END OF THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_

-Character List;  
.Emily Jones: Nyotalia America  
.Arthur Kirkland: England   
.Ludwig Beilschmidt: Germany   
.Ivan Braginski: Russia  
.

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.подсолнечник: sunflower (RUSSIAN)  
.Mon Dieu, l'Amérique: My God, America (FRENCH)   
.

-///////////-(Chapter One: The Reveal)-///////////-

I stared at myself in the mirror. There was the reflection of my true form. It is me as a girl. How can this be? I have not been able to be in this form in forever. Ever since I was a Chibi. A day begore I was found by Finland, England, and France. From that day I lived as a girl caught in a boy's body. How did this happen? I sigh looking at my naked body and then get dressed. I dress in blue jean shorts, a red bra, white t-shirt and brown boots and hat. I smile at myself and head to the world meeting. It is being held here in New York for this week. 

Once I make it I realize that I am late. I push open the doors. After taking a large breath. The Allies and Axis are going to be here today. And this is the first time I am going to be meeting them. When I walk into the room. All eyes are on me. I am a bit nervous. But I swallow that nervousness down.

"Hello, dudes. The Hero I mean Heroine has arrived!" I greet excitedly. 

Everyone looks at me. I grin at them and walk to my seat. 

"Ello, love. But may I ask, who are you?" England asks. 

"Why don't you know Iggy? It's me America! The land of the free!" I introduce cheerfully. 

"I am sorry to say this miss. But America is a male country." Germany says to me.

"Yeah, I know that was a spell I cast on myself long ago. The spell wore off some time last night." I explained to them all. 

"Impossible, подсолнечник." 

"Oh but it is Commie Bastared." I tell him smirking. 

I cast a spell that turned me into my male form for a few moments. Then back to a girl. Everyone was stunned. And I could not help but giggle at this.

"Sooooo?" I ask.

"Mon Dieu, l'Amérique. How can you do this?" France asks.

"Well, Native America. My mother was a magic gifted women. Her magic pass to me. So when the Europeans came to the new world. She wanted me safe. So she cast a spell on me to make me strong. That made me into a male version of myself." I explained.

"So everytime I could see magical thing or use magic you were lying!?!" England Demanded od me angrily. 

"Yes and no." I began. "I knew of magic, yes. And at the same time my magic was sealed away. Thus not allowing me to see or use it at all." 

As time went on the countries ask question and I answered them. We were getting along great. Soon it was time for lunch though.

-//////////-(The END of Chapter One: The Reveal)-///////////-

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.подсолнечник: sunflower (RUSSIAN)  
.Mon Dieu, l'Amérique: My God, America (FRENCH)   
.

[yay this is awesome I love it. Tell me how it was and who she should eat lunch with. Tell me!]

**Author's Note:**

> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .подсолнечник: sunflower (RUSSIAN)  
> .Mon Dieu, l'Amérique: My God, America (FRENCH)   
> .
> 
> [yay this is awesome I love it. Tell me how it was and who she should eat lunch with. Tell me!]


End file.
